


What if

by PhantomMiss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 11,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomMiss/pseuds/PhantomMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if sebastian was a gamer, and ciel was female, but was an artist. This was originally an role play that my friend and I had. And I thought it would be interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Walking through the hallway, towards her butlers room. Once at the room she pounded on the door, music and voices blasting.

" _Sebastian_ ," she yelled pounding on his door more.

Once he heard the door he stood up and walked over, opening the door he looked down. " _Well good evening my lady. What do I owe the pleasure of having you here_ ," he said with a grin.

Crossing her arms she was frowning, "T _urn it down Sebastian! I can almost hear it from my office. And should you be doing your chores or something more important_ ," she said looking into his room.

" _I have just finished them all, just a little bit ago_ ," he bowed a bit, hearing her sneeze.

" _You have cats in there again don't you. I want them out now Sebastian, its like you actually trying to kill me_ ," she ordered covering her mouth as she sneezed again.

Sighing he put his hand over his heart, " _Yes my Lady_."

Turning on her heals, Ciel quickly retreated to her office. Letting out a soft sigh, as she shut the door and walked over to her desk. " _I'm never going to get this design done in time_ ," she muttered to herself. Leaning forward as she looked at the piece in front of her, she let out another soft sigh and closed her eyes. Trying to get some ideas, she ran through what happened that day hoping for some inspiration. Opening her eyes she realized and spoke aloud, " _Wait was he wearing a shirt!_ "

Shaking her head, she blushed lightly. _"No, he had to have been. There no way he would have opened his door, while not wearing a shirt. That's ridiculous and why on earth would I care_." Mentally punching herself, she tried to focus on her work. Only to be distracted by a knock at the door.

" _Come in_ ," she didn't look away from her work.

" _My lady don't you think it is time for you to retired_ ," Sebastian asked as he opened the door. " _You have a meeting tomorrow, and lessons_."

Sighing she looked over at him. " _I will retired later, for now I would like something sweet to eat. Maybe a piece of cake or something, along with some tea_ ," she said going back to her work. " _I need to get this done, and the meeting isn't until the afternoon. You can cancel the lessons for tomorrow_." she added picking up her pencil.


	2. Chapter 2

Nodding quietly Sebastian left the room and went to the kitchen. Making a cake and a tea that would fit with it. He walked back to her studying, and knocked on the door.

" _Its open_ ," he heard the females voice from the other side of the door. Opening the door he walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked over to her, setting her piece of cake and poured her a cup of tea.

Glancing over at him, she sighs. " _Your not wearing you uniform_ ," she asked looking back at her work.

He chuckled and looked over her shoulder at her piece. " _It's late, I still think you should retired and finish this in the morning_ ," he whispered into her ear.

Shivering a bit, she looked at him. " _Didn't I already tell you, I have to finished this piece. And what the hell has gotten into you_ ," she raised an eyebrow. She blinked a bit just looking at him, as his chuckled a bit.

" _Nothing has gotten into me for sure, m'lady_ ," he looked at her with a smirk. He stood up straight, putting his hand over his heart. " _But I did believe you should get some rest, this piece isn't due till 12 o'clock. I will wake you up earlier so you can finish, I promise_ ," He told her.

Sighing she looked at the piece and then back to Sebastian, " _You promise_." Putting her pencil to the side, she stood up. Turning she walked to the door, Sebastian followed her and walked ahead. Opening the door for her, he walked her to her room ensuring that she was safe.

" _Is something bugging you Sebastian_ ," she asked breaking the silents, glancing over at him.

He looked over to her, a bit shocked at what she was asking. " _Not at all, why would you ask_ ," he asked her in curiosity.

" _It was just a question_ ," looking away she stated.

Stopping in front of her room, Sebastian opened the door and moved to the side letting her in. " _Do you need any help_ ," he asked her. He watched as she looked back at him and shoke her head. Nodding he smiled and closed her door, walking back to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, Ciel yawned as she looked around her room. She noticed that her curtains were still closed, sighing she slide out of bed. Walking over to her closet, she picked out her outfit. As she got changed she walked over to the mirror and brushed her hair. Sighing she walked out her room and through the halls of the manor, looking at the pictures on the wall. Not looking at where she was going, she stumbled forward. Bracing for impact she squeezed her eyes shut, only to open them. To feel herself falling into someones arms she looked up at the person who caught her. To her surprise it was Mey Rin, her clumsy maid.

" _Are you alright m'lady? That would have been an awful fall, yes it would have_ ," Mey Rin said helping her stand up.

Nodding Ciel, brushed herself off and looked up at her. " _What task has Sebastian given you today_ ," she questioned looking at the shoe polish.

" _He told me to cleans the stairs_ ," Mey Rin answered quickly, standing up straight. " _Why do you ask m'lady_."

Pointing to the shoe polish, she informed her, " _Because that's shoe polish_."

Looking at the polish in her hand, Mey Rin gasped and quickly retreat to got re-clean the stairs.

Sighing once more, Ciel pinched the bridge of her nose and continued her journey through the halls of the manor. Stopping at a window, Ciel looked out at the garden hoping it would cheer her up. Gasping she opened the window, and yelled out to Finnian, " _What the hell are you doing_?"

Finnian looked up to the window, putting his hand over his eyes so he could see. Seeing who it was he frowned and looked at the garden and started to cry. " _I used the extra strength weed killer again cause I thought if I used less it wouldn't kill the flowers_."

Sighing Ciella shook her head and looked at him, " _Just try and fix it will you_."

Finnian looked at her, rubbing the tears out of his eyes and smiled. " _Yes m'lady_ ," he smiled, waving as he went back to his work.

Closing the window Ciel was just shocked. " _Is this really what Sebastian deals with everyday_ ," she mumbled to herself and walked to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost at the kitchen she heard a crash, followed by a explosion short after. Quicking her step, she looked into the now destored kitchen. Watching as the smoke rest, she saw Baldroy waving his hand infront of his face coughing. Just as she was about to speak, another voice came out. " _What happened_ ," she looked over her should to see Sebastian walking into the kitchen.

" _Well I was trying a new recipe, and I thought I'd use me flamethrower to cook everything faster_ ," Baldroy rubbed th back of his head, sighing. Looking toward the kitchen door he noticed Ciel standing there. " _M'lady! Are you alright I didn't know you were in the area_ ," he runs over to her make sure she was alright.

" _I'm fine! I was just see what everyone was doing, was all. But all I have seen was one mess after another_ ," she said sternly. Looking at Sebastian, she frowned shaking her head. " _It is your job to make sure they are doing their jobs properly. Its like your actually like to clean up after them_ ," she said looking away. Realizing what she said was a bit cold she looked at Baldroy and sigh. _"I didn't mean anything against you Baldroy. Just please don't use the flamethrower any more_ ," she said in an apologetic tone.

Nodding Baldroy smiled, remembering to smile with a quick " _Ding_."

Turning Ciel walked away from the kitchen, thinking. Sebastian looked at Baldroy, pinching the bridge of his nose. " _Clean up this mess, quickly! I have to go check on the others and then property a snack for our lady_."

" _Leaving the snack to me, I'll make her something that will knock her socks off_ ," Baldroy rolled up his sleeve a bit and pointed to himself.

Shaking his head, he spoke, " _No just clean up this mess_." Sebastian walked out of the kitchen thinking about what Ciel said to him. Not that it really bothered him, but he was picture the look that was on her face after she said it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in front of her painting Ciel frowned to herself, painting what she felt on to the canvas. "I don't love him, I'm engaged," she kept mumbling to herself. Pausing she looked at the painting, getting up she took a step back and looked at it again. "It looked a heart, that belongs to someone who is confused," she said to herself. Thinking she heard a knock on the door, "It's open." She never glanced away from her picture, not even to see who was at the door. 

"Ciel," a males voice called, as she felt two arms wrap around her.

Gasping she was pulled out of her thought, as she struggled to get out of this persons grip. "Let go of me," she demanded looking over her shoulder. "Elliot," her eyes widened as she saw it was her fiancee. "You should have sent a letter or something at least giving me some worrying," she told him. 

"Aw but fun would that be if I was able to surprise my adorable fiancee," he pouted a bit as he let go of her. 

"I've told you before that you have to send a note before you come. How many time do I have to tell you that," she said as she fixed her outfit. Shaking her head she knew that it was never going to get though his head, so she wondered why she always tried. "Plus what if I wasn't home. You would have just came here just to go straight home," she stated walking back over to her art work.

"Than I would have stayed here until you got home," he smiles, chuckling to himself, as he sat down in a nearby chair. "Besides wouldn't you do the same," he asked her. 

"Do what," she turned and looked at him. 

"Stay and wait for me," he replied eager for an answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Turning away from him, Ciel didn't know how to answer him. She knew that did care for him, but something else was eating at her. Her feeling were no longer to her understanding, she didn't know what she wanted anymore. "I won't know. It would have to depend on how my schedule looked that day," it was all she could think of. She didn't know what to do, she knew that he wouldn't be as cheerful with that answer. 

"Oh," he looked down, frowning. 

"Is there something you wanted," she asked not looking at him. 

"I just wanted to see you and spends time with you," he looked away. 

She sighs, looking at him. "That's sweet Elliot, but I'm busy with work," she jesters to her work. She herself as a bit sad for him, she had never seen him so sad. 

"It seems like your always busy when ever I come over," he states sadly. 

"I know but that's why I told you to send a letter before you come over," she told him. 

"I guess I should be going now," he turned and walked over to the door. He stopped when he saw the door open. Looking up at the person in front of him, he saw Sebastian wheeling a chart with snacks and tea. "Oh hello Sebastian, I was just coming to look for you," he said.

"Oh why is that," Sebastian asked looking down at him. "I just made some tea, and snacks for you and m'lady," he informed him.

"I'm late for something, can you set up a carriage for me," he lied to him. 

Nodding Sebastian poured a cup of tea for her, "I will get that done right away." He turned and walked out of the room, with Elliot following him. A few minutes later Sebastian returned to her office, stopping as he stood by the door, "Is there anything else you need."

"No theres nothing else," she waves him off, not even looking at him. 

Smiling, he put his hand over his heart as he bowed a bit before turning and walking to his room. Sighing to himself he wondered what had gone on between Ciel and Elliot, that made him want to leave as fast as he came. Shrugging off his thoughts quickly as he entered his room. Checking Ciel's schedule he frowning seeing that she had crossed the days plans and wrote in the notes that the reason for everything was cancelled was she was ill and didn't have the energy to hold the meeting. After seeing this he decided to get changed out of his uniform, and into some more comfortable clothing. Walking over to his desk he grabbed his controller and turned on his game station (cause I don't want a fight to break out). Sitting on the floor he watched the screen as he waited for his game to start. 

Frowning to herself she put her pencil down, and sat on the floor. "What the hell is wrong with me," she asked herself. Looking at her work she shook her head, not knowing what to do irritated her. She looked around her office and frowned, she stood up and brushed off her skirt. "I guess I don't have a choice," she mumbled to herself as she walked to the door. Opening the door she walked out and walked slowly to Sebastian's room.


	7. Chapter 7

Knocking on the door Ciel waited for him to answer the door. After a few minutes of him not answering she knocked louder, "Sebastian open this door." She crossed her arm, as she tapped her for on the ground.

"God dammit Claude," Sebastian yelled into his mic, ignoring the knocking at his door.

After she heard Sebastian yell, she jumped and slowly reached for the door handle. As she grabbed the handle she heard more yelling from inside. Opening the door she saw Sebastian's back was to the door, and had noticed that the door was open or that she was even there.

"What the hell! Stop spawn killing me," Sebastian yelled into him mic more. He growled when he heard the others laughing in his headset.

"Sebastian," Ciel said his name much louder this time, she watched as she saw him jump.

Freezing when he heard his name being called, whispering into his headset "Guys my lady just entered my room." As he paused his game, he removed his headset only to hear the others in the party yell run but he ignored them. Upon standing, he brushed himself off as he turned to face her. "Please accept my deepest apologizes, a lady should never have to hear such things coming from her butler," Sebastian bowed a bit apologizing.

Sighing a bit, she nodded and accepted his apology, "You act like I haven't hear worst."

A smile grew across his face, "Of course, what can I do for you my lady," he looked up at her and asked.

She crossed her arms and looked away, "I was going to asked you something, but it looks like you busy." She paused for a second and glanced at him as she added, "Doing other things, Do you mind if I sit in here and watch you play. It seems, I lost interest in my work and it was to quiet in my office."

A bit shocked with her request, he nodded, "Of course, I wouldn't want you to be bored." He watched as she walked over to his bed and lay down on her stomach.

Resting her head down in her now folded arms, she looked at him. "Well, what are you waiting for an invitation," she asked him.

He shook his head, sitting down on the floor once more, he picked up his headset and put it on. He picked up his controller he unpause his game and went back to playing. Growling he bit his lip, he was trying not to curse infront of her.


	8. Chapter 8

After watching him for a few rounds, Ciel sat up a bit and was watched his facial expressions. "You know if you bite your lip any harder, I'll get to see what color you bleed," she spoke to him.

He sighed pausing the game, he turned his head and looked at her.

"Your loud any other time, what makes this time different," she asked him.

Opening his mouth to said something, he stopped and closed his mouth. Bringing his hand up to his chin, he thought on how he should answer her. "Well, I don't want to offend you with such language my lady. And beside I don't think you want to listen to all that yelling," he said to her.

Raising an eyebrow, she moved so she was leaning up, her hands folded under her chin. "Sebastian, you kept the whole manor up with your yelling, three nights in a row. I'm not a little girl, if that is what you are trying to get at," her voice sounded annoyed as she spoke.

He opened his mouth again to protest, but before he could say anything she interrupted him.

"I came here, to get away from the silents that was boring me," she told him.

"Of course you did," he spoke up.

"Sebastian, this is an order! I want you to act like you do any other time, and if Alois is in that game. I want you to win," she ordered him.

He smiled and placed his hand over his heart and spoke to her, quieting the laughter of his headset, "Yes my lady." He unpaused his game and went back to playing.

She smiled, as she reached out and played with his hair cause a bit of blush to crawl across her face. She pulled her hand away when she notice he was glancing over at her.

"Is there something else you wanted," he asked her, looking back at the TV screen.

She quietly looked away, blushing more. "N-no, your hair just looked soft," she spoke softly. She covered her mouth wonder what the hell was wrong with her. "Sorry, I-," she was cut off by Sebastian laughing into his mic. She could sort of hear Alois screaming for Claude to save him, she looked at the tv screen. She smiled as she watched Sebastian's person killed others peoples, and she thought to herself, "So this is what he does for fun everyday."

He laughed more and more as he listened to Alois whine into his mic.

"Sebastian that isn't funny," Alois whined. "Claude killed Sebastian," Alois order Claude.

"Yes your highness," Claude said in his normal monotone voice.

Sebastian frowned a bit.

"Is something wrong Sebastian," Ciel asked him.

He muted his mic and glanced at her quickly, "Alois just ordered Claude to kill me."

"That lets make this interesting than, now won't we," she made it sound like she was asking a question.

"Of course my lady," Sebastian told her as he unmuted his mic, smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

After listening to Sebastian play his games for a few rounds, she sighed. Her eyes were closed and she thought she was playing with her own hair. She quietly hummed to herself as she continued to play with the hair in hand. She stopped when she feel skin against her fingers. Opening her eyes, she hadn't realized that Sebastian had paused his game and was looking at her now. 

"Is there something I can help you with," he asked her curiously. 

Quickly moving her hand away from him, she managed to speak a him, "N-no! I just zoned out a bit thats all." She glances away from him crossing her arms, "Just go back to playing your game. If I need something I'll let you know, until then just continue." 

"If you say so," he turned back to the tv screen as a smiled drew across his face. "Alright if that is what you want," he chuckled a bit because he noticed the blush that was starting on her face. 

She looked back at him when she heard his chuckle, "What's so funny!" 

He started another game, but muted his mic. He didn't even turn around to face her as he spoke to her, "Well to be honest, I noticed a light shade of pink in your cheeks." He chuckled more cause he knew she would try to protest it. 

Her eyes widened as she watched him, her blush grew darker as she tried to come up with an excuse, "I-it's just hot in here thats all." She mentally hit herself, cause that what all she could come up with. 

He smirked pausing that game, turning towards her, he pulled at his tie a bit loosing it a bit. "Maybe your right, would you like me to turn the heat down a bit," he chuckled a bit, watching her eyes widen once more. 

Sitting up on the bed, opening her mouth to say something only to quickly close it. Looking away from him, her face became a bright red, she could only allow herself to glance at him from time to time. Only to see him loose his tie and undo his shirt a bit. 

He chuckling watching her cover her mouth as she closed her eyes. "Is it still to hot in here for you m'lady," he jokingly asked her. 

Peeking out her one eye she watched as he turned around, and go back to his game. With her other hand she felt around the bed, for something to throw at him. When she did find something she opened her eyes fully to see that she had grabbed his tail coat. Quickly balling it into a ball she threw it at him, watching it unball and cover his head. She looked to the tv screen to watch him get killed. 

His eyes widened a bit, he hadn't quick yet processed what she had thrown at him, until he saw the silver lapel pin. Hearing some laughter coming from her, he pulled the tail coat off his head and looked at her. 

Looking at him, she stuck her tongue out at him, being proud that she had caught him off guard for once.


	10. Chapter 10

She bested him, and that all he could think about. And out of all the other times he had let his guard down around her, she had pick now to do it and in his own room. He was glad that no one else there to see it, like Claude. God how he hated Claude and that little snooty brat Alois, always flirty with his lady and saying inappropriate thing about her. It pissed him off, and yet he never understood why it would irritate him so much. Shaking his to head, to get rid of the thought that he actually had feelings for Ciel, he had forgot that she was still in the room.

Watching his facial expression, she could tell he was in deep thought. She debated with herself for a few moments, if she should take this time to draw on his face or something childish like that. But she noticed that he shook his head, "Is something that matter Sebastian, you look confused."

He jumped a bit, realizing that he had been staring at her the whole time. "No no nothing at all," he told her.

"Oh? Than answer me this," she paused leaning towards him a bit. "Why have you been staring at me," she asked him.

He blinked a bit, thinking of a reasonable answer, since he couldn't tell her what he was really thinking. "I was examining you hair my lady, it looked to be getting a bit long," he told her knowing it would changed that subject completely.

Looking at her wavy yet somewhat curled hair, she examined it for a bit. "I guess your right, it might be time to get a hair cut, but then again I think I'll let it grow out a bit more. Try something new," she said, glancing up at him as she played with a small section of her hair.


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian looked at her for a little bit. "Something new? What do you mean," he asked her.   
She shrugged, "I don't know, okay!"

"Well is there something that is bothering you? I mean Elliot did leave here quite upset, we could talk about that," he asked her. "And please don't, just say it's cause he didn't send you a notification before he came," he added, turning off the TV screen and the game device. He wanted to give her his full attention. 

She sighed, looking away, "I can't explain it, Sebastian, what ever is bothering me, has giving me artist block." She slide off the bed so she was sitting in front of him. "I guess I'm just so sick of having to be with Elliot," she said, looking at the floor. 

"Have you talked to him about it," he asked her. 

"No, because its excepted of me to marry him. He doesn't want me to work, he wants me to be dependent of him," she also yells, her eyes were closes. "It just sounds like he wants me to be weak, to be the opposite of me," it felt like she was about to cry. 

Sebastian jumped a bit hearing her raise her voice. He never heard he speak like or even seen her act like this before. But he could tell she was upset, and he needed to make her feel better in any way possible. He was pulled out of his thought, when he heard her voice again. 

"It's funny, actually, it kinda feels like I'm closer to you than my own fiancee. It sounds stupid, but its true," her voice cracked a bit from trying not to cry, she was staring at the floor.

Reaching over, he placed his hand under her chin and gently raised her head. "It sounds like you need to talk to Elliot m'lady," he told her softly. He didn't want to say it but he had too, "He should be here comforting you, and aiding you in your time of confusion." 

As she was listening to him speak, she watched his facial expressions. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but something was off with him. She sighing a bit, she tilts her head so his hand was on her cheek. Touching his hand, she looked at him, "But I want to know what your thinking. I've been trying to read your facial expressions, but I don't get anything." She frowned a bit, "what about you, Sebastian, you must be lonely or something. I mean your always in here by yourself playing your games." 

He cupped her cheek, and brushed his thumb against her skin. He felt her lean against his head, and he smiled a bit. He never thought about those types of things. The only things that were on his mind where; pleasing his lady, following her order, his video games and lastly his cats. "The only think on my mind, is pleasing you," he told her. 

She giggles quietly, as she smiled a bit, "Pleasing me? You mean to say that I'm always on your mind." She reached out and touched his face.


	12. Chapter 12

She smiled a bit, as she looked into his eyes. "Sebastian, are you happy, pleasing me isn't just your responsibility," she spoke softly. 

He sighed a bit, touched her hand. "But as your butler," he was cut off by her. 

"But my butler nothing! Your still," she paused having to think about it for a second. "Your still technically human, even if you are a demon," she finished her thought. 

His eyes were a bit widen, as he listened to her words. Tilting his towards her hand, he kissed the palm of her hand. He looked to her seeing blush spread across her face, he smiled chuckling a bit. "And what about my lady, Ciel, What about her happiness," he asked, speaking into her hand. 

She took a deep breath as tried to calm her blush, "I-I I want to be with you." Her face turned redder than what it was before. 

He chuckled and slowly moved his face closer to hers, "To be with me? What about Lord Elliot." 

"Elliot," she questioned him as she let out a laugh. "He's just a child," she told him. 

He raised an eyebrow, "Isn't he a year older than you." 

She thought about it for a second, and nodded. "Does it actually matter? His age and how he acts is two different things Sebastian," she informed him. "Besides," she took a deep breath. "Why would I want to torture myself for someone else happiness," she finally said it out loud.

"I'm sure he isn't that much of a," he started said and then realized who he was talking about.

"I dare you to finish that sentence," she narrowed her eyes a bit.

"It slipped my mind who we were talking about for a second, do forgive me," he apologized.

She smiled, pecking him on the lips, "I'll only forgive you, if you help me out of this engagement."

He chuckled, "oh really and if I don't help you."

"Say bye bye to your kitties then," she flat out stated. 

He frowned a bit, "Why do you have to bring my cats into this?" 

"Why do you still have cats? When you know I'm allergic," she countered his question. 

"Look they have their own room away from you and your allergy germs," Sebastian whined. 

She sighed, as she started to move away from him.

Smirking he reached over and gently grabbed her face, "And if I do help you." He chuckled when he realized he was making her do a fishy face. 

"Let go of my face," she ordered him.

Quickly letting go of her face, he watched she sighed trying to think of something.

"I don't know, what do you want. Other than more cats," she finally said.

He chuckled, it sounded selfish of him but he already knew what he wanted. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I want you to be my new kitten, my lady Ciel." He moved away from to and walked her expression, and awaited her answer.


	13. Chapter 13

Hearing that her face went bright red, her eyes were wide as she looked at him. She opened her mouth in order to say something but nothing came out. Trying to gather her thoughts, she stood up and walked out of the room.

Sebastian frowned watching as she left the room.

Covering her mouth, she half way ran to her room.

Getting up he was confused on why she left, he brushed off his pants and followed after her.

Opened her door, she walked in and leaned against the door. She was in shock, did he just ask her to he his girlfriend. She her head, she slide down to the door, sitting on the floor. Hugging her legs, she tried calming down, she heard foot steps from outside her door.

Stopping outside her door, taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. "Ciel, what's the matter," he asked through the door. 

Her eye widened, she didn't know how to answer him. She kept quiet, hoping he would think she wasn't in there. 

"I hope you know, I know what your think and I know your in there," he told her, sighing. 

She turned and looked at the door, standing up. Softly sighing she opened the door. "You know it's rude to read peoples thoughts without their permission. And it's not fair if they can't read your back," she told him leaning against the door frame. 

He chuckled softly and nodded, "Your right and I do apologize for that." He stepped close to her, "I didn't mean to scare you with what I said." 

"You didn't scare me! You just caught me off guard is all, I didn't except you to say that. To be so up front about what your wanted, that maybe you were going to think about it or something. It's like you planned on this or you knew already something was going to happen," she stated, crossing her arms. 

"If I knew something was going to happen, I would have told you," he reassured her. "Besides I thought that's what you wanted," he added.

"It is, but I just thought you would have requested something else is all," she told him. "But before that can happen we have to fix the problem at hand," she added looking at the floor.

"Well I don't know if you are going to under my train of thought but when we are choosing a map in a game, and everyone has a micro. We try to persuade the others into choosing the map we want to play on or what players to kick from the game," he told her.   
She looked at him a bit confused, "What?" 

He sighed, "Let trying making him think it was his idea to end the engagement." 

She nodded as she looked up at him, "You know you could have just said that, and not all that other nonsense."

"You know your going to have to start learning to understand it," he mocked her voice a bit.

She narrowed her eyes, "I do not sound like that."

He chuckled, picking her up, "Of course you don't. You should like a..... goddess singing." He smiled. 

She gasped a bit as he picked her up, holding on to him she giggled listening to what he was saying. "You dork, you just don't want to say angel, cause your a demon," she said.

"No its cause not all angels are good remember, and besides that fake halo you wear is only being held up by your horns," he said kissing her softly on the lips.

She blushed kissing him back, and smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

Pulling away from the kiss, she looked at him. "We shouldn't be doing this right now," her voice was almost at a whisper. 

He into her eyes as he spoke to her, "I don't care, I wouldn't care if Elliot walked in right now." He sounded so serious. 

She giggled, "Okay calm down. Let's get the problem at hand fixed before you try any of your funny business."

"My funny business? I saw some of your drawings Ciel, and let me tell you something," he started saying, but was interupted by her prushing her lips back to his.

She bit her lip, that was the only way she thought would shut him up. "Lets not talk about that right now. It's getting late and I really should get some sleep. Can I never will know when Elliot will come back over, and beside I have a lot of thinking to do," she told him.

He chuckled, "Right humans need sleep. If you want I could stay with you, or you could come with me."

She giggled a bit, "As charming as that sound Sebastian, I think I should sleep in my own room. Besides you should probably get back to you little gamer friends. I'm sure they are missing you, right now."

He sighed, putting her down in defeat. "Alright, fine. Maybe tomorrow I can teach you how to play a game or two," he suggested.

She fixed her outfit and looked up at him, "Maybe." Before she grabbed the door, she kissed his cheek, "Good night Sebastian. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Nodding, he walked back to his room and got changed out of his uniform.

Leaning on the back of door she stood up straight and went to get changed into her night clothes. Walking over to her bed, she sighed and looked at the door. She was questioning herself, on shoeing him away, but quickly shook her. Yawning, she climbed into bed and went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Checking the time Sebastian realized it was time for Ciel to be woken up. He hadn't noticed that he had played all there the night again. Though it wasn't really a shock for him, he sighed because he knew he had to end his game. Reaching towards his gaming device, he remembered something from last night, that brought him new energy. He smiled because he remembered that he locked lips with Ciel last night. Now eagered to see her again, he used his demon speed to get changed into his uniform, and make her, her morning tea along with her breakfast. Pushing the cart towards her room, he stopped at her door and knocked. Not getting a response he opened the door and walked in with the cart.

Her room was still dark, and she was still soundly asleep. Which meant she had no idea that Sebastian was in the room with her. 

Smiling as he shut the door, he walked over to her curtains and opened them to let in the sun light. Glancing over his shoulder at, he sighed seeing that the bright light had no effect on her. Walking over to her bed, he leaned over the side and planted a gentle kiss upon her lips. 

Feeling the lips on her, her eyes fluttered open. "Sebastian?," she managed to say through a yawn as she stretched. 

Chuckling a bit, he sat on the edge. "Good morning, my lady. How did you sleep last night?" 

Sitting up in her bed, she rubbed her eyes and looked at him. Ignoring his question, she had her own, "I don't know Sebastian, did you ever go to sleep last night!" 

Frowning a bit, he didn't asleep because she already knew it. "Sorry....... again. But I did try keeping the volume down lower this time," he told her as he reached over and grabbed her tea for her. 

"Than try harder!" She sighed taking the tea from him and took a sip. "It's like you actually want me to be there...," she stopped mid sentence. Looking at him, she blushed only to quickly look away and sip more of her tea. 

Chuckling to himself, he tilted his head. "Care to finish that sentence, Ciel?" 

Finishing off her tea, she shook her head. "No, I don't cause I already know your answer!" 

Taking the empty cup from her, he glanced at her. "Do you really?" 

Looking at him, she nodded. "From what you said last night I'm pretty sure I would assume it would have been the same," she stated boldly. 

He chuckled again, smiling. "Today you have to talk to Elliot, than for the rest of your day your schedule is free, until tonight." 

She tilts her head, "Tonight? What am I doing tonight?" She looked at him with a confused expression across her face. She knew that she had to talk with Elliot and that she might try pushing that off to another day. But her main focus was trying to figure out what it was, that she was doing tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

Sebastian didn't answer her, he was only smiling. 

She frowned a bit, "Answer me, This is an order!" 

Sighing, she had to ruin the surprise. "I was going to make a special dinner for just the two of us, my lady," he pouted a bit. "And now it's not going to be a surprise," he added looking at her. 

Sighing, she leaned on him a bit. "You could have just said it was a surprise. You didn't have to scared me into think there was something else that I couldn't know about," she looked up at him. 

"You mean liked sex?," he looked down at her and watched as her face turned bright red. 

"S-sebastian!" Her eyes were widen as she glanced away from him. "I meant like a meeting or something!"

Sighing a bit, he gently kissed her forehead. Hearing foot steps coming towards her room, he looked up towards her door.

"Something the matter?," she asked looking at him again.She looked to where he was looking at, glancing to the general area he was looking at.

Elliot was smiling as he walked around the manor. He was excited that Ciel had called him back to the manor, after what happened yesterday. He stopped at her door and knocked, "Ciel! Are you in there?" 

Her eyes widen as she looked at Sebastian. Panicing a bit, she didn't know what to do, how was she going to explain why she was alone with her butler.

Noticing her panic, he wrapped his arms around her an gave her a gentle squeeze. He was trying to tell her that everything was alright that, he had everything under control.

Smiling a bit, she watched as he stood up and walked over to her window.

Opening the window, he looked outside to make sure that no one was out there and jumped down. Running back into the manor, he slowed his pace as he got closer to Ciel's room. "Ah well good morning, Lord Elliot," he smiled, as he bowed a bit to him.

Looking at the butler, he smiled back. "Oh hello Sebastian, I've looked all over the manor but I didn't see Ciel anywhere," he paused looking at the door. "So the only place she could be, is in her room!"

"Yes she is in there. Sadly my lady had just woken up, she had a rough night last night. I don't apologize on her behalf," he place his hand over his heart.

"A rough night? Did something happen last night, that was troubling her?"

"Just some business, prework was all. Nothing to worry about, how about you got to the garden. She will join you in just a bit," he said, seeing Mey-rin walking down the hallway. "Mey-rin will you take, our guest out to the garden for some fresh air," he ordered.

Mey-rin looked up and nodded, "Yes sir! Come along Lord Elliot, let get you out to the garden."

Watching as Elliot and Mey-rin walked away, he walked over to the door and knocked. After a few minutes of waiting, he saw the door open.

Opening the door, she looked at him, "Is he gone?"

He nodded, "Yes, he is waiting for you in the garden as we speak."


	17. Chapter 17

She looked at him, "You couldn't just shoe him away?"

He looked around before picking her up and pecked her on the lips, "I would have but you business with him."

She giggles a bit, "Are you going to help me?"

"I'll be standing there but you have to do it," he informed her.

She takes a deep breath, sighing. "I know I know," she whined a bit. "That means you have to put me down, so I can do this. And before someone sees us," she said tapping his nose.

Chuckling a bit, he put her down so she was standing again. Watching as she fixed her skirt, he smiled think how cute she would look with kitty ear and a tail. His smiled more as he started day dreaming about that.

Raising an eyebrow, she watched him as his smile grew. Snapping her fingers a bit in front of his face, trying to get his attention. Realizing that she probably wasn't going to get his attention be that way. She reached up and grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her level.

Jolting down, he was pulled out of his day dream and blinked a few times looking at her in confusion.

"Sebastian, whatever you thinking about better be good or I'm going to take my acrylic paints to you, your suits, and your games!," she raised her voice just loud enough that she wasn't just yet yelling.

Looking at her, his eyes were widened. Narrowing his eyes, he spoke up, "You wouldn't!"

Bring her face closer to his, she smiled, "Oh! Is that what you think? Do you think just cause your cute, I'm going to go easy on you?"

He chuckled a bit, closing his eyes and then looking at her again. Pushing his lips to her, and pulled back see that her face bright red, cause him to laugh a bit.

"Bloody Hell!," she covered her mouth, blushing a ton. Trying to recover, she slowly let go of his tie and walked out of her room. "Just come on," she said not looking at him.

Closing her door, he followed behind her chuckling. After a few few awkward minutes of walking, he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Ciel what's wrong?" 

Stopping, she looked back at him. Her facial expression read that she was scared. "You are what's wrong!" 

He tilts his head in confession, "me! What's wrong with me?" 

She turned to him, crossing her arms she looked to the ground and then up at him. "You should be more careful! At least until this thing with Elliot is over with. And I don't know how long that will be!," she said looking back at the ground as she spoke. 

To he was actually shocked, not once had he ever thought that she would be worried about him. Letting go of her arm, he nodded, "your right, my apologizes." That's the only thing he could say, the only thing that could come to mind.

She looked around, see that no one was around. Quickly wrapping her arms around him, she sighed hugging him. "I just hope he understands today and that would be the end of it," she said looking up at him.

Nodding he petted her head, "we should really be getting to the garden before Elliot comes looking for you!" 

Letting go of him, she couldn't agree with him more. Turning around she started walking back to the garden, with him following behind her. Once outside she saw Elliot was standing at the roses, and hadn't noticed that she had come out.


	18. Chapter 18

Glancing over at Sebastian, she sighed a bit, "we're just going to be walking around the garden for a bit." Turning to him, she smiled, "can you make some tea in the meantime?" 

"Of course my lady," Sebastian said as he placed his hand over his heart. Bowing a bit he looked up at her, "would you like some snacks as well, to sweeten the moment?" 

"That would be nice," she spoke smiling a bit. Turning she walked towards Elliot, taking a deep breath as she got closer to him. "Hello Elliot," she put on a fake smile as she folded her hands behind her back. 

Elliot looked up from the flower, "Ciel!" He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I was so happy to hear that you wanted me to come back," he said putting her at arms length. "Are you okay, Sebastian said it was important," he added, with a worried expression on his face. 

Raising an eyebrow, she glanced towards l so worried last night on the phone," he told her. 

She sighed, "I'm not sure why, he would be worried." 

"So what is it you wanted to talk about," he asked her. 

She did want to talk about it just yet, it was to early, "how about we walk around for a bit, I mean it's a nice day isn't it?"

Elliot looked up at the sky, "Mother said it was going to rain today, the clouds are gray." He looked at her, in confusion, thinking, "how could she think a gray day is a nice day?" 

"Oh, I didn't notice," she said thinking a bit. "How about we just walk to the sitting area than, Sebastian has some prepared some tea for us," she said.

Smiling, he nodded turning on his heels, grabbing her hand in the process. Running towards the sitting area, he basically dragged her behind him. 

Once there, Ciel was trying to catch her breath. She was hunched over, taking some deep breaths. Looking up, she saw Sebastian was standing there. 

Holding hand out to her, he smiled, "my lady, do you need any help?" 

"No, I'm fine," she said stand up straight as she walked over to her seat. 

Pulling out her chair for her, Sebastian glance at Elliot from time to time. Imagining all the thing that Elliot would say and do, like crying like a big baby. Chuckling to himself, he pushed Ciel chair in once she sat. 

Ciel raised a eyebrow as she looked over her shoulder at her butler. "What's so funny Sebastian?," she asked him. 

"Oh nothing my lady, it was down thing that Baldroy had said earlier," he answered quickly, glancing at Elliot again. 

Following his eyes, she found he was looking at Elliot, "oh! Alright then." 

Elliot was sitting in his seat, tilting his head, he asked, "what's so funny Sebastian?" 

Putting her hand up, signaling him not to speak, she smiled a bit. "It's nothing impressive, just a petty joke. That you wouldn't understand," she assured him. 

Sebastian nodded in agreement, with Ciel. He didn't want to hear the poor boy cry before, his girlfriend, could break his heart.


	19. Chapter 19

Elliot smiled as Sebastian poured, him and Ciel a cup of tea. "So what is you wanted to talk about," he asked. 

Ciel was handed her cup, and she nodded taking it. "Thank you Sebastian," she thanked him. Taking a sip of her tea, she glanced at Elliot nodding a bit. Heading her cup to 

Sebastian, she felt as his gloved hand, touched hers and she took a deep breath. "Yeah, so about that," she said calming herself. 

Elliot had taken a sip of his tea, waiting patiently.

Taking another deep breath, she began to speak. "Well I have been thinking, and it's not just a random thought. It has been for a while now, actually," she looked down at her hands. 

Sebastian lean towards her and whispered to her, "Is everything alright?" 

She nodded, looking up at Elliot, "I think this engagement is not going to work out!" 

Elliot frowned, hearing her words, "What! But why?"

She stopped to think, she couldn't just tell him that she was going to be in a relationship with her butler. "Because........ because...," she was trying to think of it, but every reason she thought of was lost. 

"I think what my lady is trying to say, is that you two are so different. That her version of beauty is a lot different from your. She doesn't want to upset to be upset you in the long run," Sebastian said speaking up for Ciel. 

Ciel looked over at Sebastian and smiled a bit, mouthing thank you to him. 

Sebastian nodded to her. 

Elliot turned his attention back to Ciel, "is this true?" 

Ciel looked at Elliot and nodded, "yes Elliot, I only have feeling for you as a cousin, since that is what you are. And besides there are so many other pretty girls that I'm sure are dying to be with you." 

Elliot looked like he was about to cry, but he was smiling. "Do you really think that is true," he asked her? Some tears started to run down his cheeks. 

"Yes, I do and besides I need my main force to be my work. Besides I'm doing this for you, so you can be happy and have cute things," she answered him to the best of her ability.   
She glanced over at Sebastian, who didn't look to be enjoying himself. 

Elliot stood up, "I should be getting home before the rain. Besides I have to tell mother this news." 

Sebastian nodded, and started to head to the manor. 

"Sebastian, wait!" Elliot called out to him. 

Sebastian stopped, and looked over his shoulder, "is there something you wanted?" 

"I want you to stay out here with Ciel, I'll just find one of the maids to call for my ride," he said, as he walked past him. 

Sebastian stopped and walked back to Ciel's side. 

Ciel waited a few minutes before she spoke again, "Is he gone?"

Sebastian looked towards the manor, and then nodded to her, "far from sight, from what I can tell." 

Letting out a sigh, he leaned back in her chair, "well that went horribly!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Horribly," Sebastian questioned her, as he raised an eyebrow. Moving the chair across from her, to her side he sat down and held her hand. 

"Yes horribly," she said holding his hand. "I was supposed to tell him but I couldn't. I'm just glad you stepped in when you did," she added turning her head to look at him. 

Squeezing her hand gently, he smiled. "Yes, well we would have been here all day, if I had and I kinda have a game waiting for me," he spoke saying the last part a bit rushed. 

Narrowing her eyes a bit, "your game can wait!" Sitting up, she turned to face him. "I want to know what you were planning for tonight," she was dying to know. 

"I said it was surprise Ciel," he told her tapping her nose. 

"Well... will it be at least be fun," she asked. 

"For me yes, for you it will be something new," that is all he would tell her. No matter how much she asked and bugged him about it. He wouldn't give her a straight answer. 

As the time got closer and after dinner, she walked up to Sebastian. "Now can I know,"she asked pouting a bit. 

Chuckling, he patted her head. "How about you go get changed into something more comfortable. And then meet me in my room," he instructed her. 

Sighing, "fine don't tell me then." She turned on her heels and walked to her room. Once she was there, she looked out the window and saw it was night time . "Might as well get my pajamas on," she mumbled to herself. Pulling out her pajamas, she got changed and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a large pink shirt, with shorts underneath, they were a gift from Alios. As she walked to Sebastian's room, she would look around every so often. She didn't realize how creepy the manor would become at night. Quickening her pace, she almost ran to his room.

Taking his uniform shirt off, he heard a knock at the door.


	21. Chapter 21

Walking over to the door, he opened it. Seeing her standing there, he chuckled as she walked in looking at the ground. "Something the matter," he asked glancing at her as he shut the door. 

She hugged him from behind, and shook her head, "No, why would something be the matter?" Sighing a bit, she leaned on him. 

Stiffening a bit, he looked over his shoulder at her. "Are you sure? Because your not acting like yourself," he stated raising an eyebrow. 

"I don't know what your talking about Sebastian," she said quickly letting go of him. "Besides I'm just relieved that I didn't get lost getting here is all," she said not wanting to admit that the manor was unnerving at night. 

Shrugging, he brushed it off, "alright if you say so." 

"So what was that surprise that your were talking about?," she was very eager to know what it was. 

"Well you enjoy your art, and I enjoy my video games," he started to say when she interrupted him. 

"Don't beat around the bush Sebastian, spit it out already," she crossed her arms as she sat on his bed. 

"Fine I want to teach you how to play some video games, so we are about spend sometime together that doesn't include work," he said more in a suggesting tone. 

"I don't play video games," she said raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh come on! You won't know if you don't like it till you try it Ciel," he said holding up a second controller and waving it in front of her. 

Shaking her head she closed her eyes sighing. 

Thinking for a second, an idea came to mind. He knew that this would definitely change her mind, "You'll get to kill Alois." 

She opened her eyes a looked at him, "That brat will be in the game?" 

Sebastian nodded, knowing her hatred for Alois. 

Thinking about it for a bit, she watched as he sat on the floor tried on his gaming device. She had to admit, it would be fun to kill Alois over and over again and she wouldn't get in trouble for it because it was just a game. "And your going to teach me how to play first," she asked moving down to the floor next to him. 

He looked at her nodding, holding up the extra controller, "I already made an account for you." 

"Oh did you," she asked again raising an eyebrow. "And whats the username?," she added to her question. 

"The gamer tag is PhantomPrincess," he said with a smile. 

"Why, if I may ask," she said questioning him. 

"Well I was going to put Phantomhive but that was to long, so I just put Phantom. And just from the way you act, you're a princess to me," he informed her. 

Just staring at him, she honestly had no clue what to say. She wasn't sure if she should be shocked or not by his answer. "Oh okay," was all she could said.


	22. Chapter 22

For the first time in a while, Sebastian hadn't gotten a sarcastic reply from her. He was quite shocked too because it was rare that he got a straight answer from her, smiling he kissed her cheek and chuckled as he saw her blushing.

"What the hell is so funny," she asked narrowing her eye a bit at him. She crossed her arms, waiting for him to answer her. 

He only smiled and shook his head, as he set up a game. "Do you want to play or just watch for right now?" he watch as she set the controller down. 

"I think it's best that I watch first. You know so I can see how this game actually works," she told him. 

"Are you able to see alright?" he asked, shrugging off the last thing she said. 

She tilts her head a bit, "What do you mean I can see fine?" 

He chuckled as he pulled her into his lap, resting his head on her shoulder he watched as her face turned red. "Your face is almost as red as Grell's hair," he said in a joking matter. 

Frowning, she elbowing him in the chest. Moving out of his lap she glaring back at him, she spoke in a serious tone, "Don't ever compare me to that reaper, that an order!" 

Sebastian let out a soft sigh, just as they were actually having a cute moment she said the words he could not ignore. "Of course, I do accept my apology," he said apologizing to her as he pulled her closer to him. He even did a small pout, only to see if it would do anything or at least effect her feelings. 

Seeing his pout, made her blush a bit and actually feel kind of sorry for him. "Oh come on, you can be serious right now," she said talking about him pouting. 

Looking away, he continued to pout only to make her feel even more guilt than what she already did. He wanted to make sure that he was going to get a full out apology from her. 

"Sebastian, stop it please. I'm sorry for raising my voice, but seriously you know I don't like Grell and you know the reasons too," she said leaning on him crawling back into his lap. She frowned, when she saw he wasn't looking at her. "Are you even listening to me," she asked. 

To be honest, he was listening to her but he was loving the attention that he was getting from her. And he was going to get as much as he could from her before she left for the night. "I don't know if I actually believe you," he finally spoke to her. 

Sighing a bit, she looked up at him wonder what would make him believe her. And she knew she didn't have to ask because he already probably knew. But she was going to asked anyway, "what will make you believe me than." 

He honestly didn't know, he was joking about it and didn't think she was actually going to ask him. It was actually the last thing that he excepted.


	23. Chapter 23

Waiting for his answer, Ciel was getting inpatient. Looking at Sebastian she crossed her arms, sitting up a bit. "Are you actually going to answer me or are you just going to continue to make me wait for you to make up your mind?" 

A soft chuckle came from Sebastian as, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into his lap. "Of course not my lady, what kind of gentlemen would I be if I made you wait," he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

A small smile came to her face, as she looked at him. "Certainly not a hell of a one that's for sure," she replied. "But what were you thinking of anyway?" 

"Oh it was just a small request but its nothing important Ciel, I don't want to bug you with sure tedious things," he told her. 

Raising an eyebrow at him, she was puzzled. "If you have a request you ask it, don't just assume the answer is going to be no Sebastian. It just depends on what it is for." 

Sebastian went quiet for a second, thinking about it again he sighed in defeat. "Fine I was going to ask if you wanted to stay here for the night," he asked her. 

"Stay here," she repeat pointing to the floor. 

He nodded, "for your safety of course! You never know who or what could be roaming the manor at this time of night." 

Hearing his reasoning, she had to admit he was right; there was a lot of people who wanted her dead. Thinking about it to herself, she looked up at him and nodded. "But there is one thing," she said putting up one finger. 

"And what would that be my lady?" Sebastian asked her raising an eyebrow. 

"There's only one bed," she point out that fact quickly. She didn't care if they were in a relationship or not; it wasn't proper for her at all. 

He didn't think about that at all, because he didn't use his bed. Well he did but that was only to pretend to sleep when one of other servants came around in the morning. But other than that it was just for show. "Did you forget I don't sleep?" 

"You must have to at some point or another!" she almost forgot who she was talking to for a second. Thinking for a second, she sighed "but then again who knows what you do in your free time other than play video games, and also collecting and hide cats around the manor."

He was shocked that she had notice that, and to think he was trying to hard for her not to notice the cats that where hidden through out the manor. "I don't know what you are talking about Ciel. I would never go against your wishes about not having cats in the manor because of your allergies." he chuckled nervously. 

Struggling to get out of his grip she eventually stood up and walked over to his wardrobe. Opening it up, she covered her nose pointing to the cats that sitting in the bottom of the wardrobe. "Than what are these," she said turning; pointing to the cats. 

Sebastian got up and closed the wardrobe, "Those are my secret collection of stuffed cats!" 

"They were moving and meowing," she crossed her arm. 

"Their, their animatronics! You know little robotic toys," he was trying to think of some more excuses. 

"Animatrontic toys?" she mumbled to herself, "you know that is a good idea. Funtom Company presents animatronic toys."


	24. Chapter 24

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian looked back to the TV screen. "If you say so," he said not really caring about it at the moment. 

Noticing that he wasn't playing attention, she sighed and looked at the controller that was in her hands. "I guess I can think about it later though," she said to herself. "I'm ready to learn how to play this game Sebastian," she said to him. 

Sebastian glanced at her, "are you being serious about it or just joking?" 

"Is this really a question? When have I ever joked around," she asked raising an eyebrow. 

He shrugged as he sighed loudly, not even remembering a time where she has actually joked around. Trying to actually remember a time he started to zone out, ignoring every thing that she was saying. 

Rolling her eyes she looked at the tv, "fine if your going to be an idiot, I'll just teach myself!" Holding her controller in hand she stood up and moved to his bed. Sitting down she saw that he had already set up a game. Looking at the controls that where on the screen she pushed one of the buttons and seen that game had being. 

After a few more second Sebastian came back from his journey through his thought. Hearing sounds coming from the tv, he glanced towards it. Watching as the character on the screen was slowly moving around as he could hear how irritated Ciel was already getting from this. Looking towards her, he watched as she looked up and down as fast as she could as she tried to figure out the controls. 

"This makes no sense!" She screamed in frustration. 

Smirking, a soft chuckle came from him. "Having some trouble," he asked already knowing the answer. 

She looked at him, not realizing that he was now paying attention. "How do you do this every night!"

"Do what?" He asked to see how irritated she actually was. 

"This! These games! And this stupid controller!" She raised her voice. "How do you look at a screen and know exactly what button to push without even looking at the controller!" 

"Practice and lots of dedication," he replied.

"Oh so what your should have for your job," she put the controller to the side and crossed her arms.

Being hurt by her comment, he frowned a bit. "Are you saying I'm not a dedicated butler?" 

"I'm saying you spend way to much time playing these games!" She told him. 

"And what happened to saying you were going to have an open mind about new things?" He asked raising an eyebrow. 

"I don't have an open mind!" She almost yelled at him.


	25. Chapter 25

After an hour or so of them going back and forth. Eventually they actually got into playing the game. And every round they play, Ciel died a lot or at least more than Sebastian thought she would have.

"That's it, I'm done!" She said dropping her controller into his lap as she stood up.

"Are you actually quitting, what a shame and to think you were actually getting good." Sebastian chuckled as she looked up at her.

Her eyes twitched as she walked over to his bed and plopped down. "Don't even get that kind of thought in your head."

"I don't know what your talking about?" Sebastian smiles as he watched her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't play idiot with me." She said letting out a huff.

"Are you telling me to stop my game," he looked at the screen as he went back to playing his game.

"Don't playing around with my words, you know exactly what I meant." She crossed her arms.

"Now why would I do such a thing," he chuckled a bit not even looking at her. "And do I really know what your are talking about?" 

Huffing Ciel rolled her eyes, "I don't even know why I try." She was mumbling under her breath as she looked away from him.

"Try what?" Sebastian paused his game and looked back at her.

"Nothing, just go back to your stupid game!"

Sighing, he turned his attention back to the game. "It wouldn't be stupid if you knew Alois also played this game," he said knowing that would grab her attention.

Glancing at him she got up and got in front of him. "What did you just say?"

"Oh nothing, it was just about my stupid game is all," he said looking around her.

She stepped to the side to get in his way again. "Than say it again."

He looked up at her and smirked, "oh so now your interest?"

"I didn't say I was interested in your game, just what you said," she said crossing her arms.


	26. Chapter 26

"I'm going to find out one way or another. And you can't dodge my question forever." She had taken his controller away from him.

"If you want to get technical, I actually can."

"Don't you even dare bring up technicalities!" She glared down at him.

He just smiled up at her, "instead of throwing a hissy fit. Why don't you come down here and join me."

"I am not, how dare you!" She throw his controller back at him and started heading to the door.

"Fine, I guess this is just something Alois will be better at than you." He slyly said, know that it would cause her to come back over to him. 

"Excuse me?" She turned her head towards him. 

"Oh, didn't I tell you that one same detail?" He turned towards her. "This is one of his favorite video games, he's constantly playing it. Well, when he's not whining or deciding to pick a fight with you. But what do I know, like you said it's just a stupid game." He picked up his controller and turned his attention back to the TV. 

"Alois plays this game?" She slowly walked over to him as he was setting everything back up. 

"Yes that is what I said." He said not turning his head towards her. 

"And how much does he play, this game?" She walked over and stood behind him. 

He looked up at her, "he plays almost every night. Until he gets tired that is." He knew exactly what he was doing and what he was saying to her. He knew giving her this information would go straight to her head and her ego would kick in eventually. 

"I see, he must be very good at this game." She bluntly said looking down at him. 

"Well he's not as good as I am." He said to her. 

"Than I shall be better than both of you," she said as she leaned down and gently kissed his forehead. 

"Mhmm, is that so?" He asked as he smiled up at her. "And how do you plan to do that?" 

"Well, I guess someone is just going to have to teach me." She stood up straight as he went to peak her on the lips. Turning away from him she brought her hand up to her chin, "maybe I could have Baldroy teach me. He might know a thing or two about these video games."

Before he could say anything to her, he watched her walk out of his room.


End file.
